No Turning Back Now
by oliviapgrant
Summary: This is based off the ending of episode 5x08 of Scandal as well as the dinner party scene of episode 5x09! Not sure if I want to continue this as a story or not so please let me know if I should! I hope you enjoy'
1. At Last?

A/N: hey guys. I hope you enjoy this second story! It's based out the episode "Rasputin" and what I would have liked to have seen. I'm unsure about continuing this story that's why it's a short chapter but if you wanna see more please let me know and the chapters will be a lot longer! Also,I just wanna take a moment and say that my thoughts and prayers are with everyone in Pairs and all the places that are effected,praying for all the fellow gladiators and everyone in each city. My thoughts and prayers are with you!

Olivia's POV

I never thought I would see my self sitting here in the closet of the residence with Fitz. After everything that has happened over the last twenty four hours,I was shocked that Fitz was even speaking to me let alone holding my hands. I let a murder out of jail,being my father was one thing but the fact that he also killed the son to the president was another. That was big. I can't believe I chose to let him out. I honestly hate my self for what I did. Hearing Fitz's voice faintly in the back ground mentioning something about moving in and secret service and keeping me safe. Snapping out of my haze,I quickly nodded to everything he had just said to me. Yes I did let my father,a murder and a very scary many out jail was honestly even terrifying to me. As Fitz stood to head back to the oval,I stood and wrapped my arms around him. Sharing a hug and placing a kiss on my head,off to the Oval Office is were Fitz went.

Once he left I mindlessly walked through the closet picking up my favorite leggings and his navy shirt, I was mentally and physically exhausted and just wanted to lay down. Going into the bathroom once I changed to put my hair up and to put lotion on I turned and looked at the opened cabinet and saw all of my beauty products in there waiting for me. It finally clicked he moved my things in, I lived in the White House. Quickly changing clothes in the restroom I threw my hair in to a messy bun,slipped on my fuzzy socks and grabbed my phone as I headed out the door. Racing down the hall to the oval,I on occasion I would slide on the floor but it didn't stop me. Watching as I ran,I knew I was getting strange looks from White House staffers but I honestly didn't care. Finally making it to the oval,Lauren who was Fitz's assistant tried to stop me from going in,as Fitz was in a meeting with Cyrus and Abby but I didn't care. Bursting through the door I was met with shocked faces,going over to Fitz and looking at him with fear in my eyes. "Fitz! I can't stay here! What about your presidency of the optics or even what people will say?!" Before I could finish my rambling,I was met with Fitz sushing me with a kiss. Growing quite and hiding my face in his chest I began to relax. When Fitz asked Abby and Cyrus to give us the room, Cyrus instantly began to protest about leaving which caused me to tense back up again. Fitz rubbed his hands down my back prospectively I finally began to calm down again.

When Cyrus finally left, Fitz led me over to the couch. Pulling my into his lap,he instantly began to calm my fears. "Livvie, my one goal is to not only love you till my ending but it's also to protect you and keep you safe. By having you here with me and having secret service with you,that's one of the many ways I plan to keep you safe." He smiled softly at he began to place kisses all over me face while speaking again. "Plus you spend pretty much every night here anyway and I do find a lot of joy in waking up next to your beautiful face every single day." As he continued to kiss my face,I finally let giggles flow freely from my mouth. Sharing a few kisses with Fitz,i eventually got up smirking at him. "You need to finish your meeting. I'll see you in the residence for dinner and last minute holiday dinner plans right?" When i got a nod from Fitz,i placed a quick kiss to his lips and headed out the door passing Cyrus who had a disgusted look on his face and Abby who was smirking,giggling softly I turned to them and smirked. "He's all yours but don't keep him to long place." I laughed smirking and headed towards the residence to get started on the rest of the planning.

I knew the White House threw a holiday themed dinner party around Christmas time each year. This year myself and Fitz along with the help of White House staffers,chose to plan this party together. Grabbing a bowl of pop corn and a glass of wine from the kitchen as I passed it,smirking I thanking the chef and headed back towards there room and began to plan the rest of the party. Two hours later i watched as Fitz walked into the room. Getting up and making my way to greet him with a kiss which turned into several more shares kisses,I giggled finally pulling away. "You sir, need to go go change so we can finish planning." Only getting a smirk from Fitz caused her to laugh more. Turning around I squealed softly when I felt him smack my bottom softly. Shaking my head,I giggled calling out to him as he walked off. "Shameless!" As they both laughed,i smirked knowing that tonight would be very interesting.

Fitz's POV

I can't believe Olivia did this to me,I can't believe she did this to us. After everything Olivia and I had gone though over the years,letting a murder out of jail was something I had not expected to happen. Not only did he kill people but he also killed my son with the help of Tom who I thought at the time to be one of my most trusted secret service agents but he's gone now too. It would take a long while for me to forgive Olivia and move on from this together but I hoped once I did and her father was back in prison that I would get my Livvie back. When Olivia had told me that there was someone after her father as I well,I instantly became worried and fearful that someone would come after her as well. Once I left the prison I had staffers and White House agents pack up her things and move her in to the White House so I could protect her.

Livvie had been back for about thirty minutes,I had decided to pause my work and go check on her. Just as I was about to enter our room,I saw her entering the huge walk in closet that we would now share,I decided to follow her quietly but stay far back to give her some space. Walking in quietly,I sat down on the love seat next to her. I could tell that she was spaced out but I spoke anyway. "Livvie,I have chosen to move you into the White House to protect you." I saw the confusion on her face,after I explained some of my reasoning,she still looked confused but I could tell she some what understood me more then before. After spending some time with her I stood knowing that I needed to return to the Oval, as Livvie stood with me,I pulled her into my arms and kisses the top of her head. I knew that once she realizes that she now lives in the White House that she would come running to the oval freaking out and when that time came,I hoped I could calm her fears.

While sitting in the oval with Cyrus and Abby,all I could think about was what my Livvie would say when she realized that she lived in the White House now. Sitting down on the sofa in the oval I began to run my hands over my face and though my hair. I still had two hours before I could stop for the day and spend time with Olivia. As I sat down on the couch listening to Cyrus speak,I could hear my assistant Lauren trying to stop someone from entering my office, just as I stood to see what was going on,in burst Olivia. I could tell by the look on her face that she realized we're she now lived. Smirking at her appearance,it relaxed me to see her in my Navy tshirt. As she began to ramble things off I made my way to her,pulling her in and shushing her with a kiss,watching as she relaxed against my chest but tensed when Cyrus spoke, I knew I had to get Cyrus and Abby out so I could calm Livvie down again.

Finally getting Cyrus and Abby to leave,I brought Livvie over and sat us down on the sofa and began to try and calm her fears. "Livvie, my one goal is to only love you till my ending but it's also to protect you and to keep you safe. By having you here and giving you secret service that's what I can do. I can keep you safe." I smiled softly and kissed her face several times. "Plus you spend pretty much every night here anyway and I do find a lot of joy in waking up next to your beautiful face every single day." Seeing her smile made me smile even more,after missing her s few more minutes she got up to leave. Saying are goodbyes and making sure we were on for dinner and party planning when I got done, I realized I had never been more excited to spend my evening party planning.

Walking into the residence I was overjoyed to see Livvie waiting for me. Walking up and meeting her half way,I pulled her and gave her a few sweet kisses to her lips. Finally pulling away when she told me to go and change,I smirked and smacked her bottom then walked off,laughing as she called me shameless. Each year the White House threw a holiday party themed party around Christmas time. Normally all this was some thing Mellie did alone but it made me happy to know that Livvie wanted us to plan this together. After changing I headed out to meet Livvie so we could get started with the planning. Kissing her head and leaving the room hand in hand,I knew this would be a very interesting evening for sure.


	2. Baby? I think baby maybe

A/N: there are now words to say about how I feel about the episode Thursday,so I'm not gonna mention it much in this. I had planned on basing it off 5x08 and 5x09 but I just can't now. I'm still gonna bring up Lazarus and Papa Pope as well as Jake and stuff like that but other then those things I'm basing it off happy times,doing it completely different. I still believe and love Olitz with all of my heart and will continue to write. I hope you enjoy were I intend to take this story.

My Twitter handle is OliviaPGrant_ follow for updates if you want. Hope you guys enjoy.

Olivia's POV

I had only taken on the role as First Lady for a short time now and it was far from boring like everyone claimed it was. Finally getting to spend time with Fitz was just what I needed today. As we walked down the hall way in are comfortable clothes I could see staffers staring,normally I would be nervous but having Fitz by my side kept my fears away. Walking in the grand ball room we saw that the party planner wasn't there yet. Taking a look around the room,I lead Fitz to the middle of the floor. "I know that there's no music but Fitz, would you dance with me?"

Seeing the smile that broke out in his face sent my heart soaring. Wrapping my arms around his neck as we began to say to the song I ended up humming. We were so caught up in are own bubble that we never heard anyone come in,learning up I placed a kiss on Fitz's nose. Smiling softly at him,i looked to my right coming face to face with Cyrus,news reporter Kimberly Mitchell and out party planner Madeline. Pulling back from Fitz,I took his hand and made are way to them. "So sorry guys but we were kinda in are own bubble." I laughed softly blushing which caused everyone to chuckles.I never once let go of Fitz's hand the entire time we planned the party and gave a sneak peek of everything to Kimberly Mitchell. No one had heard from Jake or my father in the last few days and that made me nervous,I just hoped they wouldn't runin the party as it was important to Fitz and I. Fitz had been called back to the Oval shortly after we began planning,sighing softly I leaned up kissing his cheek softly. "Hurry back please." I whispered to him,getting a nod and a kiss to the head,Fitz headed off to the Oval.

Per the hours I finished planning and did the interview alone. Walking down each hallway that leaded to the oval. A lot ran though my brain as I walked down those halls. I didn't wanna bother Fitz so I took a detour to Teddy's room. Sweet Teddy was only a small child,so young and he and he would never understand the evil that happened in the world. Quietly waking in, I could see Teddy and his nanny getting ready for bed, smiling softly I finally spoke up to them. "Marta?" I said nervously getting a shocked looked from her. "Do you mind if I finish the night time routine with him? I know your tired ." Marta nodded softly as i walked in. Once she left for the evening I crawled in the tiny bed next to Teddy and kissed his head softly. "Hi sweetie." I whispered softly. "Let's go say goodnight to daddy and get you to bed." I was shocked when I heard Teddy quietly speak when he laid his head on my shoulder. "Okay Livia." The fact that he knew my name made me really happy. Getting Teddy's blanket I smiled softly as he smiled at me and we headed for the door to go down to the oval with him in my arms.

Finally making it to the oval,I smiled when I made eye contact with Fitz,looking over I found Cyrus and David Rosen watching us as well. Choosing now to question why they were there,I carried Teddy over to Fitz. "Teddy and I wanted to say good night before we turned in for the evening." I smiled having Teddy over to Fitz. Watching the two of them warmed my heart. After they said there good nights I took Teddy back to his room to go to bed back in his room,I laid him down and covered him up. Handing him his teddy bear and singing him a lullaby,he eventually fell asleep. Kissing his head softly I quietly slipped out of the room so he could get a good nights rest.

Fitz's POV

Walking hand in hand down the hallway with Livvie, I could see that we were getting stared at by staffers because of are clothing choices but it didn't bother me. Finally being able to be out in public with Livvie was the best feeling in the world. Walking down the hallway towards the ball room,I could tell that Olivia was finally at ease with her surroundings. When we finally made it to were we needed to be,I had noticed that Livvie was starting to fill out in her clothing. I had my thoughts on what might be going on since I watched Mellie gain weight with Gerry,Karen and Teddy. Walking in to the room I was brought out of my thoughts by hearing Livvies voice asking me to dance. Smiling wide,I happily nodded "of course sweet baby,I would love too."

As I danced with Livvie around the room all I could think about was are future together. Vermont,two babies. I'm the mayor and she makes jame. It was everything that we had dreamed of for are life together. Breaking away from my thoughts,I heard Livvie speaking to someone. Looking over, I saw Cyrus,Kimberly Mitchell and out party planned Madeline. Jake and Rowan Pope had not been heard from in days and I knew it mad Olivia nervous,I had just hopes it all ended soon so we could enjoy our life together. In the middle of planning and the interview I was called to the Oval for a very important phone call with a world leader. Hearing Livvie sigh and asking me to hurry back made me not want to go. Kissing her head softly,I whispered in her hair. "I will Livvie. I promise." After seeing her nod,I headed off with Cyrus to the oval to try and make this quick.

Two hours later I was finally off the phone and talking to Cyrus and David Rosen who had showed up, talking about somethings when Livvie walked in with Teddy. Smiling wide and waving to Teddy as Livvie mentioned bed time. "It is bed time isn't it son." Pausing my conversations with Cy and David, I took Teddy in my arms giving him hugs and kisses and showering him with love,eventually sending him back to bed with Olivia. It made me so happy to see Olivia and Teddy together,it made me even happier to know that she might be carrying are child inside of her. For the next hour i finalized everything that needed to be finalized with Cyrus and David. Once I was finished,I finally headed off to the oval to see my sweet baby.

-In the Residence-

Olivia's POV

After tucking Teddy in or the night I headed off towards mine and Fitz's bed room with my hand on my belly. Lately I hadn't been feeling my self. I didn't want wine hardly at all,I was always eating and my clothes had started to feel tighter. Making my way to the restroom, my first thought was that I was pregnant. Fitz and I always wanted to have two babies together. The thought of being pregnant was terrifying. I wanted to be a mommy and have Fitz's babies but if I'm pregnant,am I ready? Are we ready?

Sitting in the counter too in the bathroom,I held the test in my hands. Finally choosing to take it,I hopped down and did my business and took the test,I was shaking he entire time. After I finished and washed my my hands,I put on my night clothes and crawled into bed with the test. I was to scared to look and wanted to have Fitz with me when we found out. Looking up I saw Fitz walk in. "Fitz? Could you come sit with me?" I whispered nervously. I watched him as he nodded looking confused and concerned but continued to make his way over and got on the bed. As he pulled me into his arms,I explained everything that had happened and what I was feeling which was new for me. He encouraged me to turn over the test. Once I did,we were both excited but shocked by what we saw.

Pregnant. I'm pregnant. Feeling Fitz's hands on my face,i watched as he wiped my tears,I had not noticed that I was crying. Looking up at Fitz,I wiped his tears as well. Moving out hands to my belly I began to speak softly. "Hey there little one. It's mommy and daddy, we know you can't hear us but just know that we love you so much." Smiling as I looked up again at Fitz I kissed his nose speaking softly to him as well,"and I love you too baby daddy." Winking at him, we both laughed and shared several kisses,as Fitz stripped to his boxers I turned on the news. When he got back in to bed we both cuddled together and drifted off listening to the current events on the news and dreaming of are baby. I'm gonna be a mommy. I'm pregnant and over the moon excited and nervous. I wasn't gonna fail this child. I'm gonna be the mother I never had. I'm having a baby. A baby with the love of my life.

Fitz's POV

Walking though the halls towards the master bedroom,I had tried to look though papers to get a head start on the following days work but all I could think about was Olivia. I had hope to get the family together and head to Vermont to spend Christmas and New Years with my family but I would have to check before anything came final.

Waking in I looked at a few more lines on the papers but I stopped mid sentence when I heard Olivia's voice calling me over. Looking up I closed the folder of papers and became concerned. Making my way over to her,I got up on the bed and pulled her into my arms as she explained everything to me from how she was feeling and what was running though her mind. Kissing the top of her head I smiled softly. "It's okay sweet baby. Turn the test over and we will see. Together. It's okay." I nodded giving her some encouraging words. When she turned it over it was such an exciting answer but we were very shocked that it was true.

Pregnant. My sweet baby, my Livvie was carrying my baby. Our baby was inside of her. Wiping the tears that fell from her face as she wiped mine I could help but smile. My heart grew even more when she spoke to the baby and then me. "And I love you too baby momma." Winking at her and watching her giggle, you couldn't keep the smile off my face. Stripping off to my boxers,I crawled in bed and cuddled her as we drifted off to the sounds of the news and the thoughts of are baby. I wasn't gonna fail this baby. I refused to. My Livvie was pregnant. Pregnant with our child and I couldn't be more excited.


	3. Hi Mommy Hi Daddy

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I've discontinued The Southern Bell that loves the President, trying to just work on one or two stories at a time. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story! I know this chapter is short but I'm going ahead and posting it to see if anyone is still with this story. Hope you guys are.

Once again,I own nothing.

Olivia's POV

That night Fitz and I were to overjoyed about the pregnancy to get much sleep. I of course was very nervous that something would go wrong or how we would make this work,while I did have those worries I mainly worried about how the kids would handle it. Fitz had finally fallen a sleep around three am but I still laid wide awake with my hands rubbing my belly. Finally giving up on trying to rest,I slipped out of bed and pulled on Fitz's shirt and my leggings, I headed towards the Truman balcony hoping that the fresh air would help settle my nerves.

After about twenty minutes I was met with a pair of strong arms slipping around my waist and a face nuzzling into my next. "Fitz. Your supposed to be sleeping." I giggled softly as he made noises while kissing my neck. Pulling back to look at his face,I stroked his cheek. "I can't sleep with out you Livvie. Come back to bed." He whispered in my ear and before I could give him an answer I was being pulled back towards our room. Laughing softly I only nodded as I crawled back on the bed and stripped down to my bra and panties. "When you were in the shower I called and made a doctors appointment with the White House Doctor just for the conformation that were expecting." Fitz and I both smiles as we laid down and sunggled up to each other.

"Fitz?" I whispered softly to him looking over meeting his brown eyes. Once he nodded for me to go ahead I finally continued. "We're having a baby." I said happily laying my head on his chest. "We are Livvie. We're finally having our baby." He whispered placing a kiss on the top of my head as we drifted off to sleep.

Fitz's POV

Livvie and I spent the entire night celebrating the fact that we were pregnant with are first child together. As I laid beside her my hand gently drifted to her stomach,caressing the baby I gently drifted off sleep holding my love and are baby. Waking up in the middle of the night I realized that Livvie wasn't beside me,looking over if was around three am. Slipping out of bed and pulling ok my boxers,I made my way outside to Livvie.

As I got outside to her my worries increased slightly,wrapping my arms around her I began to caress her belly were are baby was growing. Hearing Livvied soft giggle and her voice ring though my ear,my worries washed away. "Livvie I can't sleep with out you. You know that." I laughed softly. Tugging her back inside I brought her straight back to bed so we could rest.

"I'll definitely be there Livvie. I'm not missing a single moment of our babies life. I won't." I smiled crawling back in to bed with her. "Yeah Livvie?" I asked as she called me my name softly. When she mentioned are baby a smile broke out on my face. "We are Livvie. We are having a baby." Smiling softly I kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. Spooning her softly we both drifted of in to a happy sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Fitz's POV

Waking up extra early that morning I knew Livvie would still be a sleep. Rubbing my eyes and rolling over on to my side,I proped my head up against my hand to watch her sleep. Leaning down I pressed a soft kiss to her belly and whispered softly to our baby. "Hi there little one. I'm your daddy. I know that you can't hear me right now but your mommy and I are so excited to meet you in nine months. We love you so much." I smiled pressing a few soft kisses as I felt Livvies hand running though my hair. Pulling back I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning mommy." I chuckled softly as we exchanged happy good mornings.

After speaking for a few minutes we both began to dress for the day. Watching Livvie in the mirror as I stood against the door way in nothing but my towel. "Join me for a shower?" I smiled asking her as she wiped her eyes from her sleep like state. Watching as she nodded softly I went over and started the water,taking her hand I lead her to the shower. As I lead us both in,I brought her body to stand directly under the water. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head we began to wash and shower together.

After getting out of the shower we both got dressed. Walking from the walk in closet only wearing my white undershirt and dress pants,I made my wait to Livvie wrapping my arms around her pressing a kiss to her neck softly. "You look amazing." I whispered to her softly as she only smiled and swatted me away. Backing away smirking I walked off towards the walk in closet I finished dressing and once Livvie was done we walked down to the kitchen to have breakfast together.

Olivia's POV

I could hear a voice. A voice to one of the sexiest men I had ever heard to speak. Smiling softly as I began to wake up I heard him speaking to are baby. Reaching down I ran my hand though his hair. "Good morning daddy." I smiled mumbling back as we shared happy good mornings.

Making my way to the bathroom I wiped the mess from my eyes and stretching softly. "Good morning little one." I whispered softly to our baby. Looking up and smiling softly at Fitz,I nodded at his request to join the shower. As we got in the shower and my body began to wake up while my lover and I spent the time in the quite shower washing and loving each other.

After getting out of the shower and we began to dress,I stood in the bathroom working on my makeup as Fitz pressed his lips to my neck. All I could do was giggle softly and swat him away so we both could get ready. Once he finished dressing and I finished dressing,we headed off to breakfast and out doctors appointment. Together.


	4. Bun In The Oven

A/N: Hey guys. Long time no update. I'm truly sorry, there's been a lot going on which is no excuses but I'm here now with an update I hope y'all enjoy. I'm trying a new writing style,I hope this works better. I have no words on how to describe the new promo. All I'll say is that I'm disappointed in some ways. But anyway, here's the next chapter of No Turning Back Now. Enjoy!

Waking up the next morning after very few hours of sleep joy instantly washed over me. Today Fitz and I would see the doctor to confirm that we were in fact expecting our first child together. Looking over at my handsome man who was still sound a sleep,my heart grew. This was our shot,our shot to finally be together and we were gonna make the best of it. Slipping out of bed I pulled Fitz's shirt over my bare body and slipped out of bed going to the bathroom. Tip toeing quietly in to the bathroom I turned on the shower water and headed back for Fitz who just happened to be waking up. Smirking softly i attached my lips to his neck sucking softly tying to bring him more out of his sleep.

"Goodmorning." I whispered softly as I watched a moan slip from Fitz's lips

"Mm good morning Livvie." As those words rolled off Fitz's lips I swear I felt chills rundown my spine

Watching as Fitz rolled over,I placed a kiss on his cheek and held my hand out. Since I started staying at the White House with him we always tried to take showers together. It was something that relaxed us. Spending each morning together before the kids got up was just what we needed it was our time. We didn't get much time together because of him being president and taking care of the kids and me going to OPA,so we took advantage of any alone time we got.

Walking back towards the shower,hand in hand with Fitz I couldn't help but worry about how Gerry,Karen and Teddy might feel with a new baby in the house. Placing my hand over my flat stomach I tried to ease my fears. Stepping away from Fitz I grabbed our robes and placed them on the hooks before joining him in the shower.

"I'm excited to go see the doctor today. I can't wait to see our baby." I said softly as I grabbed the loofah and placed the shower fell on it.

"Livvie,say that again." Fitz smirked softly taking the loofah from my hands as he began to rub it down my shoulders gently.

Shivering softly I looked up at him smiling. All I could do was lay my head over his heart and whisper the words we both loved hearing. "Our Baby."

* * *

After a very eventual morning in the shower,I sent Fitz off to the oval for a few hours of work. With the annual Christmas ball this evening and our doctors appointment this afternoon I knew Fitz wouldn't get much work done. The planning has been finished a few days before,the kids were to arrive in a few hours which for me alone was very nerve wracking because the children,other then teddy had not be home since all these changes had happened. As I walked down the long hallways of the White House,I decided to go see Teddy. Teddy would be starting a part time preschool in a few months so I wanted to be able to spend time with him each day.

Walking in to the playroom,I stood against the door watching as he played with his blocks while sitting next to his nanny. I wasn't very keen on the idea of nannies but when your father was the president of the United States,you didn't really have a choice. Walking up quietly behind Teddy,I covered his small eyes with my hands smirking softly.

"How's Livia's favorite little boy?" I asked softly moving my hands from his eyes as I placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Hearing the giggles flow from his body as he turned and attacked me with hugs was such a good sign. Giving him a big squeeze,I began to run my fingers though his soft brown hair.

"Good Livia,I good." He nodded smiling up at me.

I couldn't help but smile even more as I watched him. Sending his nanny home to rest for a few hours,I pulled Teddy into my lap and we spent time playing with his toys together.

* * *

After finishing up my shower with Livvie this morning, my world felt like it was on cloud nine. I never thought Olivia and I would be at the place yet but hearing her say the words "our baby" confirmed that this was real. I was nervous about what my children would think. They hadn't been home since all these changes began to happen which caused me to worry about how they would handle it.

"Ill meet you outside the Oval in time for our appointment Livvie. I promise." I said softly as I watched Olivia tie my tie.

"I know Fitz. I know you don't want to go into the oval either but you Mr. President need to get some work done because we have a busy afternoon head of us" A smirk then came across her face with only caused me to laugh and slip my hands down her back and pull her in closer.

As we shared one final kiss I pulled back and grabbed the few things I needed,I headed for the door were Olivia waited to say goodbyes once more. She very rarely did this because she was usually still a sleep but the fact that she did this today made it even better.

"I'll see you soon sweet baby." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her lips and headed out the door to get a start on my very busy day.

* * *

I had been in the Oval for a few hours now and I honestly couldn't think straight. With the kids arriving soon,the Christmas ball tonight and the doctors appointment to see our baby for the first time,I was to excited to try and work. Making a call to my assistant Lauren and filling her in on the change of plans, I put my things away and hung up the phone. I hoped Livvie would be okay with my finishing early. Grabbing my jacket and heading down the hallway my heart swelled at the noises I heard. With the hallways being fairly empty because several people had gone home to dress for the ball,I could hear the sounds of Livvie and Teddy playing in the play area which wasn't to far from my office. Stopping in the door way I smirked as two of my loved dat on the carpet floor with blocks and cars all around them just giggling and being care free. Lately things like this had not happened. I could only hope that with Livvie here now,all that would change.

"And what is going on in here?" I laughed softly as Olivia and Teddy quickly spun around. Teddy came and attached himself to my legs as Livvie got up and came over to me.

"Daddy! DADDY! Daddy! DADDY!" Teddy yelled happily as I picked him up and shared some snuggles with my boy.

"I thought you were supposed to be working." Livvie asked as she placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I was working but there's to many other things to do and I'm just to excited." I smiled kissing her frown which quickly turned into a smile.

Once I finally got a nodded out of Livvie,I sent Teddy off to clean up his toys. Lauren was gonna watch him long enough for us to visit the doctor. As she showed up,we said our goodbyes to Teddy who was to busy dragging out more toys. Turning quietly Livvie and I walked hand in hand down the White House hallways to go visit the doctor and see the first sights of our little one.

* * *

Walking hand in hand Fitz and I finally made it to the room were the White House doctor was. I had previously called in a OBGYN to check and be sure. After getting the okay from Fitz,she was cleared and waiting for us.

"Good Afternoon Miss Pope,Mr President." The doctor smiled softly at the two of us

"Good Afternoon" Fitz and I said at the exact same time causing laughs to flow around the room.

After using the restroom in a cup,drawing blood and having a ultrasound it was confirmed that I was indeed pregnant.

"Congratulations you two. You now have a bun in the oven." She smiled softly as tears began to fill my eyes.

As the doctor stepped away to make copies of the ultrasound I instantly went to Fitz. As the tears rolled down each of our faces we just held on to each other pulling back and wiping both of our faces,I smiled softly and brought our hands to my belly.

"Hi Baby. Mommy and Daddy love you so much already." I whispered softly smiling at the small bump that we realized had now formed on my belly were the baby was.

* * *

As we finished seeing the doctor,Fitz got word that the children had arrived. Instantly my nerves had set in. I hadn't seen the kids in years and now that I lived with them and I was sporting a small baby bump. It was terrifying. I could tell that Fitz could sense my nerves because he squeezed my hand and placed a kiss on my head.

"It'll be okay sweet baby." Fitz whispered in my ear softly as he lead my back to the residence.

As we walked I tried to stay calm,I ran my fingers gently over my belly as we made are we down the halls of the residence. Turning the corner I broke away as Fitz was tackled by his three children. Smiling softly at the four of them I could only hope that they would accept the baby with open arms.

As the pulled back from Fitz,Teddy requested for me to hold him and Gerry and Karen just stared at me. Fear instantly filled me. I wasn't sure how this would go or what would happen but there was no turning back now.

"So your back." Karen said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And your pregnant." Gerry stated crossing his arms just like Karen as the two older children stared at the small bump that was showing under my blouse.

"I am and I'm back together with your father." I said nervously which caused the children to just stare at me.

"Are you sure it's Dad's?" Karen stated which caused my heart to shatter

At that moment I wasn't able to say another word, my heart has been shattered in a matter of seconds,trying to keep my tears at bay,I set Teddy down on his play rug and ran out. As I closed the door I could hear Fitz scolding his children. I had expected for the children to say things but I had never expected them to say that.

* * *

A/N: Boom! Semi Cliffhanger!


End file.
